Zenthexia
The country of Zenthexia, formerly Turtly is an island off the coast of Trans-Antarctica. What makes the country so unique is that during the morning the tide becomes dramatically high, and submerges the whole island. During night time, the tide decreases to low tide, and Zenthexia emerges from the watery depths of the sea. Although thought to not hold life forms on the island, Zenthexia has been confirmed to be the Imperial Emperor and his forces’ main territory. They’ve survived by encasing the entire island with a titanium glass dome to stop any floods and to make sure that if anything comes in contact with the glass, it won’t break. They also supply a lot of oxygen tanks and refill them at nightfall, which during this period of time, the dome is put away underground. Because of these precautions, the Imperial Forces have become nocturnal, sleeping in the day and awaking at night. The most well-known landmark in Zenthexia is the Emperor’s Palace, which stands where King Tortoise's ቤተ መንግሥት ትሕትና (palace modesty) was did. The Emperor's Palace is a colossal golden-plated building encrusted with jewels to reflect on the Imperial Emperor’s vast and wealthy fortune. Zenthexia is hostile towards any other state or country, and no one – spare the Imperial Forces – has ever dared venture there since Turtly's collapse.After almost 4 years being invaded by the Imperial Forces,the Siyeras army invaded Zenthexia which led to the downfall of the Imperial Forces,at present times the Country of Siyeras has full control of Zenthexia. History Turtly Founded in 2001 as Turtly, what is now Zenthexia was home to peaceful and friendly-natured crabs and turtles. King Tortoise and President Crabby ruled the land in harmony, and shocking modesty. King Tortoise was a firm believer in no class-distinction, wearing only what the law required him to wear as King. He preferred to wonder among his people, and that he did, travelling the island in the ንጉሥ እርካሽ ጀልባ (king's cheap small boat) and greeting everyone he met. The island was a happy place, the taxes were low, and the smiles were high. The island prospered to a population of around 200,000 crabs and 10,000 tortoises and turtles. The creatures of Turtly couldn't be happier! IE's Coup However, Turtly's government was about to fall, and their peaceful ways were about to change when the Imperial Emperor noticed the terrain formation near Trans-Antarctica, revealing Zenthexia’s location. Noticing that the island rises at night and submerges at day, the Imperial Emperor launched a surprise attack on Zenthexia at night time due to many of the crabs and turtles sleeping during that period. Operation DeModestfy Upon the Imperial Emperor’s arrival, Zenthexia was claimed in the name of the Imperial Forces, and work began on overthrowing the island. The Imperial Emperor was disgusted that King Tortoise refused to build grand and majestic buildings fit for a king. Instead, the King chose to live in a basic brick house adorned with basic signs denoting its royal status. Having mere crabs with sticks for bodyguards, King Tortoise's home was instantly breached by the Imperial Forces, who marched to the backroom and scared the mess out of King Tortoise, who was about to sign a law lowering the citizen's taxes. ---- A quick conversation ensued between the rude Raleigh and King Tortoise. :IE: "You infidel, you call yourself a king?" :KT: "Well, by law, indeed I am, but I prefer to be referenced as 'the reptile caretaker'." :IE: "What's with this, this abomination of a palace?!" :KT: "This is my house and the seat of government. I am a firm believer in modes-" :IE: "WHAT?!? MODESTY?! YOU'RE THE KING OF THIS ISLAND AND YOU BELIEVE IN MODESTY?" :KT: "Of course! However, what is the meaning of this, storming in when I'm working? Do you want to perform diplomacy? If there's one thing I love, it's-" :IE: "You disgust me. I'm not here to make relations, I'm here to kick your butt." :KT: "Excuse me? What have I done to you?" :IE: "Simple. You're standing on Imperial Ground. You rule this nation no more. I, the Imperial Emperor, hereby take the throne of the nation of, umm, umm... what's this infernal place called? :KT: "Turtly. This is the Creature's Republic of Turtly, and you should not have a need to conquer it! Wouldn't you rather have some good diplomacy so that we may expand our nations' assets? If there's one thing more fun than diplomacy, it's basking. Have you ever basked, penguin? :IE: "Oh, silence! GAURDS, SEIZE THIS KING, TEAR DOWN THIS EXCUSE FOR A PALACE, THIS LAND IS MINE! :(King Tortoise is dragged out by the Imperial Forces) :IE: It is with great pleasure, with yo as my witnesses, to hereby crown myself Raleigh I, Imperial Emperor of the Tur-, no, Zenthexia! Doesn't that sound better? :(IE takes a spare crown from King Tortoise and places it on his head.) :IE Minion: "Yes, my liege. So much better than Turtly." :IE: "I know." ---- After the coup, startled and scared, most of the crabs and turtles were driven out of Zenthexia. Others were captured, and some linger around the ocean looking for another home. A crab scuttled up to South Pole City to explain Zenthexia’s lament to the South Pole Council, and research on the island was underway. Building the Dome The titanium dome surrounding the whole island was quickly constructed, and to compensate for the natural occurrences with Zenthexia, the Imperial Emperor passed a law stating that all Imperial Forces stationed on Zenthexia are to become nocturnal. Because of this law, the Imperial Forces have a strong advantage against attacking other countries in Antarctica due to many of the creatures sleeping at night. Unfortunately, due to modernization, it is becoming common for many Antarctic creatures to stay up late. Furthermore, the Floodlight Act of 2005 cancels out the perpetual nighttime in winter, making it nearly impossible to attack during either of the solstices. (Remember, Antarctic summer is perpetual daylight, so the only times left to attack are at the equinoxes.) After the Imperial Base was constructed, the Emperor’s Palace came after that, which brought in many other bonuses such as economy and trade. Failed Re-Coup After hearing the crab’s plea, South Pole City sent out the PSA to investigate. During the investigation, they sent out an aquatic strike force against Zenthexia in an attempt to break the barrier that protects it. The torpedoes that were launched on Zenthexia had little to no effect against the dome, and didn’t even leave a mark on the titanium glass. In retaliation to the assault the PSA conducted, the Imperial Forces launched a siege at night, and in the morning when many of the PSA agents were heading to the local HQ, they noticed that it was brutally damaged. A note was left on one of the tattered chairs left in the Imperial Emperor’s wake; :Dear PSA authorities, ::In regards to your attack delivered upon Zenthexia yesterday, we have taken the liberty of returning the favour. Your security systems have short circuited during our attack, leaving classified information vulnerable. I hope you don’t mind me helping myself to a few of the security logs, criminal records, secret documents, and my police file – I think you’ve had them long enough. ::I suggest you consider surrendering, because you are slowly running out of options. :::Yours etctera, ::::Imperial Emperor ::P.S.: Turtly is for noobs. Long live me. Siyeras' Declaration of War against the World Zenthexia was also been captured by Siyeras as part of Raninska's evil plans of making the whole world a totalitarian one-world government country and to make it the Country of Siyeras the most powerful in the whole world.The current leader of Zenthexia has been exiled in the United States of Antarctica and Raninska controlled all except Frozen Tundra,a place where all rebellions went when the country was under war. Despite the successful invasion,Raninska's army was heavily damaged by the opponent,which 100,000 soldiers of Siyeras died and 3 jets,100 tanks,2 submarines were destroyed.The Imperial Army was also overthrown in the war. Currency Zenthexia’s currency is Imps, which is a shortened word of Imperial. Imps bear the Imperial logo on their coins and are worth about 100 Pebbles due to the hostility factor Zenthexia heralds against the USA. Notably, Zenthexian currency is regarded as one of the most expensive currencies in Antarctica.Though being captured by Siyeras,the currency remained to be Imps instead of being replaced by Reps. Government The Emperor has absolute power, making the nation a Dictatorship. The Emperor (aka the Dictator) may make any choices, and may use his power to no limits. He controls everything; the prisons, the military, the media etc. It's also Oligarchic, as there's a council of Warlords who run the provinces. They make the law, that goes up to the Emperor, who decides whether it passes or not. They also are the Generals of the armies, and they run the armies. The Emperor may override what the Warlords do, as he rules the nation. It's also Feudalist, as each person gains some land, depending on ranks. Warlords get the most. The Warlords give some land to Imperial Elites, who in turn gives some land to Imperial Knights. The Imperial Troopers get some land from the Imperial Knights. The Imperial Grunts and Imperial Servants get no land, but they rent some land, and pay to their land owner. The money keeps on being paid up (the Imperial Troopers pay up to the Imperial Knights), and so on, until it reaches the Emperor. The Emperor then uses the money for many things, such as buildings, military, etc. Some of the money goes to the Warlords as a budget, to fund for these different things. On the midst of the War,the Government's Political System was changed from Feudalist,Oligarchic,Emperialism,Dictatorship to Siyeran Communism because of Raninska's order to take over the whole world and declare all captured countries as Siyeran Communism government. Language Zenthexia populous speaks mostly English, but when speaking about a secret plan, they speak in Pig Latin. Their written language is Morse Code. Example/xampleEay: English: Hello my good friend, how is the weather? Pig Latin: Ellohay ymay oodgay riendfay, owhay siay hetay eatherway? Morse Code: '' .... . .-.. .-.. --- -- -.-- --. --- --- -.. ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. --..-- .... --- .-- .. ... - .... . .-- . .- - .... . .-. ..--..'' Places Frozen Tundra Somewhat of a winter wonderland, Frozen Tundra serves as research labs for the Imperial Forces. Commanded by Aelios, Frozen Tundra deals with making weaponry and dabbling in a little bit of biological warfare. The Imperial Base was built here, as well as the Sky Fortresses. :Back in the days of Turtly, this was an open area where the tortoises and crabs, bundled up of course, played in the snow. While the whole country of Zenthexia is under control of the evil Raninska,the Frozen Tundra was the only place that wasn't invaded by the opponent,it is expected that it will be separated from Zenthexia and will become the Republic of Frozen Tundra. Crystal Domain Filled with various gemstones and ruled by the ruthless warlord Yatagara, Crystal Domain not only serves as intelligence for the Imperial Forces, but also serves as their money maker; selling gemstones to states. Of course since Zenthexia rules a strong hostility towards any other state, tradesmen disguise themselves and temporarily remove their Imperial identities. :In the Turtly era, Crystal Domain was a popular family destination. Citizens came frequently to marvel at the undisturbed natural beauty. King Tortoise enforced a strict no-mining policy. Frosty Village Frosty Village seems to be abundant with food, which due to this case, Frosty Village serves as a supply depot for the Imperial Forces. Fish, Meat, Vegetables, and other sustenance can be found here. It has also been discovered that there are oil wells near Frosty Village, so not only does Frosty Village help with food, but also serves as another trade country. :In the Turtly era, Frosty Village orignally never existed; the Turtlian citizens merely lived off the land. Snowflake Mountain Snowflake Mountain serves as electricity that powers the entire state of Zenthexia. There are many poles situated at the top of the mountain which conduct lightning during a thunder storm. Manual electricity and power is made at the foot of the mountain. Commanded by the Warlord Tidus, Snowflake Mountain illegally generates electricity without a blessing from the Governance. Tidus is wanted by the Communications' See for unlawful power generating. Snowflake Mountain also helps in the productions of explosives and fuel. In a specialized reactor chamber, the power of lightning is used to catalyze reactions creating nitromethane and nitroglycerin. However, the chamber's design was stolen from Ternville's EXCLUSIVE patented lightning-using-reactor design, which, hence the "exclusive", cannot be used, duplicated, or altered without Ternville's permission (see the article for more info). Thus, Tidus is also wanted by Ternville's police force for violating USA law. This mountain is an extinct volcano; it originally formed Turtly/Zenthexia from the seabed. Magma is harnessed by the Imperial Forces to make volcaninc glass-based weapopns. :In the Turtly era, this mountain was untouched, no creature had ever used it for anything. Glacial Valley Glacial Valley, commanded by the Warlord Glock, is the main training grounds for Imperial Forces. Glock teaches recruits of the Imperial Army how to fight and survive in harsh wilderness. War simulations and the like are held at a regular basis here, and the terrain has been programmed to manifest itself as different terrain such as deserts and jungle to give recruits practical experience on survival. :In the Turtly era, Glacial Valley was home to a good-sized population of crabs. Shivering Peaks The most brutally coldest country in Zenthexia, Shivering Peaks serves as a brainwashing facility. Prisoners that have been captured by the Imperial Forces are to be influenced by brainwashing tactics, then sent off to Glacial Valley and passed off as recruits. :When Turtly existed, Shivering Peaks was completely barren, spare the occasional crab or tortoise foraging for food. Citizens were extremely scared of this area. Chilling Castle When not occupying the Imperial Base, Xel'Naga rules over the Chilling Castle. The castle serves as a dungeon cell for keeping prisoners for interrogation purposes. After Xel'Naga and the Imperial Forces have gotten what they have wanted from the prisoners, they are sent off to Shivering Peaks for brainwashing. :When Turtly was the government, Chilling Castle was an apartment complex for tortoises and crabs who preferred moe urban settings. Imperial Lair The capital of Zenthexia and the largest country, Imperial Lair is the home of the Imperial Emperor. When he is not on the Imperial Base, the Emperor tends to his lair and gets pampered by his servants. The throne room has seven locks on the door to protect the Emperor. Each Warlord carries one key to the door. :Intriquingly the Lair was built directly on top of King Tortoise's ቤተ መንግሥት ትሕትና (palace modesty). Everything in the area was torn down to make way for the luxurious palace. Geography Zenthexia heralds one of the most interesting geographical features of Antarctica. The tide gets quite strong around the Trans-Antarctica area in the morning, always in high tide. The ocean floods Zenthexia so much, that Zenthexia becomes submerged in the water. During night time the tide weakens and becomes low tide, allowing Zenthexia to emerge from the ocean depths. The tortoises and crabs of Turtly loved this geological anomally, giving them plenty of places to swim, bask, and thrive. However, the IE Forces didn't like it, building a dome to prevent it from occuring. Originally, Zenthexia was only submerged about 650-1,200 meters below sea level during the morning, making it somewhat visible, but due to the weight of the dome on the whole island, plus the increase in population, building construction and the like, Zenthexia has been known to submerge a little less than 2 km below sea level. The actual island of Zenthexia holds 8 countries of its own – 7 are ruled by Warlords, while the last one is the Imperial Emperor's main domain. *'Frozen Tundra:' ruled by the Warlord Aelios *'Crystal Domain:' ruled by the Warlord Yatagara *'Frosty Village:' ruled by the Warlord Zentu *'Snowflake Mountain:' ruled by the Warlord Tidus *'Glacial Valley:' ruled by the Warlord Glock *'Shivering Peaks:' ruled by the Warlord Phalanx *'Chilling Castle:' ruled by the Warlord Xel'Naga *'Imperial Lair:' the capital of Zenthexia, ruled by the Imperial Emperor Flag, Motto, and Anthem Zenthexia’s flag consists of a red color with the Imperial symbol on it. The red stands for royalty, whilst the silver symbol in the middle stands for the Imperial Forces; the Imperial Emperor considers this as a fitting flag for Zenthexia. The motto of Zenthexia is We Are One, which is referring to the Imperial Forces being considered one instead of millions. Originally, the motto of Zenthexia was All The Other Nations Except Zenthexia Sure Suck, but was changed due to the Imperial Emperor not liking it because it “had no mystery” Although Zenthexia doesn’t have an anthem, but they mainly sing the pledge of allegiance to the Imperial Forces in ceremonies. Lie detectors are infested all over the ceremonial halls due to the Imperial Emperor extremely paranoid about spies and traitors. Inhabitants Zenthexia’s inhabitants are Imperial Troopers, Imperial Servants, Warlords, and almost everything that is involved with the Imperial Forces. Almost every crab and tortoise was exiled upon Raleigh's coup, but some were kept as prisoners. Villains The main villain in charge of Zenthexia is the Imperial Emperor. Mostly everything in Zenthexia is a villain or evil-doer - spare the prisoners. Culture The culture of Zenthexia is military-based. On the 27th of each month, the Imperial Emperor holds a tournament where contestants fight for the Emperor's amusement. The tournament has 5 rounds with 20 contestants. To win a round, the contestant must force the opponent out of the ring, using any tactics necessary. The winner takes home a trophy, and $200,000 Imps. Imperial Day is held on the 26th August, where it serves as a holiday and allows all Imperial minions to take a hard-earned rest. The holiday marks the event of when Zenthexia was taken over by Imperial Forces. During Imperial Day, minions are allowed to participate in fun-runs, sack races, and many other activities. It is completely optional, so some minions participate, while others prefer to take a rest at their home. See Also *Imperial Emperor *Seven Imperial Warlords *Imperial Base *Turtly ---- Category:Countries Category:Imperial Forces Category:rooms